XXXIV.
Nassau is delivered. Silver makes a painful amends. Flint and Madi are separated. Rogers searches for Eleanor. Synopsis The episode opens on the Underhill estate where the plantation slaves are breaking their shackles. John Silver wants to repair the damage done with the slaves, by offering up Billy Bones. There’s just one condition, that he survives their retribution. On the isolated beach, Eleanor Guthrie joins the argument between Jack Rackham and James Flint. Rackham wants no part in giving up his cache of Urca gold, but Eleanor insists on taking Flint anyway, along with Madi and a handful of men. Sometime later, Max shows up on the beach, searching for Eleanor. Jack isn’t so happy to see her, but when she informs him of the Spanish Armada, he allows her to join him aboard their ship. In Nassau, the Spanish invasion is devastating. The fleet of twelve ships unleash hell fire upon the town, killing everything in its path. Woodes Rogers joins the forces on shore, but with the Spaniards ravaging the town, he quickly realizes that he is not in control of the situation. Nowhere is safe, except the fort, which is where he hopes his wife is. His hope however turned to fear as the redcoats emerge from the fort without Eleanor. Back at the Underhill plantation, Silver visits Billy chained up inside a barn, once the slaves have had their pound of flesh. Despite everything, he still considers Billy a friend, but the vendetta against Flint needs to be over. However, Billy is bloodied, defeated but resolute, ending to conversation by telling him to live with the choice he’s made. Afterwards, Silver wants forge a new alliance with the plantation slave leader Julius and his army. However, Julius questions the integrity of the pirates, having seen Silver give up a friend as a necessary sacrifice. Those concerns are quickly washed away once word finally comes that the Spanish have arrived. Julius walks away with unclear intentions. Meanwhile, Eleanor, Flint, Madi and their men are holed up at Mrs. Barlow’s abandoned house, when they spy a small band of Spanish scouts. As the Spaniards approach, an unshackled Flint and the men kill everyone, except for three Spanish soldiers who flee. Leaving two men behind, Flint and the others give chase. At sea, Featherstone wants to leave before the Spanish fleet spots them, but Rackham opts to wait for anyone who survives the day before escaping. In the meantime, Max demands to see Anne Bonny, who is bedridden from her fight with the English bruiser. Max tries to make peace with her but Anne wants none of it. Heartbroken, Max stands alone on the deck. It’s Featherstone that tries to console her. Maybe with some self-awareness, Max wonders how they can have nothing left, having sacrificed so much. Back at the Barlow house, Eleanor and Madi finally have a chance to talk. There are mixed emotions. Madi bitterly recalls how her parent really trusted no white people, not even Eleanor. Meanwhile, Eleanor is finally ready to leave this chaos; as long as it is to live with someone she loves who loves her back. By the end, it seems that the pair have made amends with each other. Unbeknownst to them, however, one of the Spanish scouts outside is not dead. He kills their two bodyguards standing outside. Sneaking inside, the Spaniard attacks them. Madi is knocked out, and a brutal brawl ensues with Eleanor. After getting slashed across her stomach, she manages to smashes an oil flash over his head, setting him on fire. As the house catches flames, Eleanor tries to save Madi but can't muster the strength. Flint returns to Miranda’s house, to finds it completely ablaze. Only Eleanor managed to escape. Flint holds her in his arms but she’s dying. In her final moments, she asks him whether Rogers is the reason the Spanish sacked Nassau. Flint knows full-well that Rogers is the cause of this, but does her the kindness of lying. Back at the Underhill estate, Silver and the pirates entrench themselves and wait for the arrival of the Spanish soldiers. As the firefight gets underway, Ben Gunn sneaks into the barn and frees Billy to give him a fighting chance. Meanwhile, the Spanish cavalry have the pirates flanked. All hope seems lost until Julius and his army launched a surprise attack, forcing the Spanish to retreat. In the aftermath, Flint arrives with news that Madi is dead. Silver is too distraught to give any more orders, so Flint orders everyone to the beach where Jack and Featherstone are waiting just offshore. At sea, the two ships plan to head for the Maroon Island where they can regroup. Max, however, will have her revenge. She convinces Rackham to head to Philadelphia and seek help from Eleanor’s grandfather. Back at the Barlow house, Woodes Rogers finds his wife’s dead body; Eleanor died all in the name of his need for pride-fuelled retribution on the pirates. In the end, Silver assures Flint that he doesn’t blame him for Madi’s death. It now seems like Rackham has abandoned their fight, but when they make it to the Maroon Island encampment, they find it full of pirates and ex-slaves from all over the Caribbean who want to join the revolution to take-back Nassau. Memorable Quotes Trivia * Eleanor’s mother died in the first Spanish raid on Nassau, so it’s an ironic full circle that she would die in the second. Gallery Appearances Characters * James Flint * John Silver * Madi * Jack Rackham * Anne Bonny * Eleanor Guthrie * Max * Billy Bones * Woodes Rogers * Israel Hands * Julius * Governor Raja * Augustus Featherstone * Idelle * Ben Gunn * Mr. De Groot * Joji * Dooley * Jacob Garrett * Frasier * Maroon Queen *Zaki *Lieutenant Werth *Spanish Advisor *Senior Spanish Officer Deaths * Spanish soldier (murderer of Eleanor Guthrie) * Eleanor Guthrie *Zaki Last *Governor Raja *Juan Antonio Grandal *Spanish Advisor *Senior Spanish Officer Locations * New Providence Island ** Nassau ** Fort Nassau ** Underhill Plantation * England (mentioned) ** London (mentioned) * Spain (mentioned) * Maroon Island ** Maroon Camp Organizations * Pirates * British Army * Spanish Army Ships *''Walrus'' *''Lion'' * Havana's Fleet Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes